


Private School and Private Lives

by scipper540



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boarding School, Consensual, High School, Horny Teenagers, Kinky, M/M, Private School, Private School AU, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Sex, academy au, au academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipper540/pseuds/scipper540
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipped off to a private boarding school for the extremely talented proteges of the First Order, Armitage Hux and Ben Solo, now going by Kylo Ren, both have to grow comfortable in this new place that raises killers and perfects officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armitage not Brendol

Dress shirt? Check. Tucked in? Check. Tie? Check. Dress shoes? Check. Blazer? Check. Hair combed and styled properly? Check. Disappointment to his father? …. Check. These were the thoughts that echoed in Armitage’s head on the morning after his family abandoned him here. This school, if one could even call it that, felt like a closed in prison. Everyone knew this place wasn’t really here for learning. It was all a façade for its real purpose. Why else would the great Brendol Hux send his bastard son to First Order Academy? Armitage was here to train– to train and kill, to train and destroy, to train and command. Only young officers of the Empire were sent here. Young officers, and the occasional lucky stormtrooper, who seemed to show some promise in rising within the ranks went here, but these were not the reasons why Armitage was here. He was here because his father couldn’t be bothered with caring for him and actually teaching the kid himself. That was fine; Armitage didn’t need his help and didn’t need him. He didn’t see this place as a setback. Some people would kill to come here. Good thing, too, because the people here will kill you if you can’t keep up. 

The air hung stagnant and stale in his lonely dorm. His single small bed off to the side, covered by black sheets. It reminded him far too much of a funeral yet the nights here were so cold he had to use them. His desk, however, was perfect. His books for later stacked up neatly, a lamp positioned for perfect lighting, and his pens all collected together in his small vase he got from his mother. His mother... A tiny shroud of his mind wanted to see her again, but the reality that he would never get that chance suppressed any little bit of love he had left for her. It was best to leave all that in the past where it belonged. This was his whole world now, stuck in this suffocating dorm, controlled by a single goal.   
He pulled the curtains open, but the light was so dull that he couldn’t see out too far. Maybe some grass, the cathedral in the distance, the courtyard with the maze just beyond the dorms, and the fountain with the benches a few floors down. Any normal person would see bright greens and a light roll of fog just over the hills and down by the forest; but Armitage only saw grey. Grey hills, grey cathedrals, grey fountains in the grey courtyard all being smothered under the weight of a grey sky. Color wasn’t important to his goals in any sense, therefore the lack of color was unimportant. 

The real problems lie within the dorm and within himself. His stomach twisted and turned in constricting knots and he felt sick. Heat raced off of him like the sun and cooked him alive, yet he shivered in his blazer. 

Armitage stood facing his full body mirror in his empty dorm. His father ensured he wouldn’t have a roommate so he could ‘focus on his studies’. His feet stuck to the floor in the dress shoes that still felt too small for his feet, even though the tailor assured him they were his size. He stood there staring at himself, disgusted with what he saw. His shoulders were too small, his freckles shown too prominently and he was far too thin to be threatening. How was he expected to survive in this place? Now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. He was here to prove he belonged– to prove to his father that he just made the biggest mistake of his life by leaving the soon to be Hux prodigy here to rot. 

He didn’t need his father’s name. He was Armitage Hux, not Brendol Hux II, he could make his own way and show everyone that they were wrong about the Bastard Hux.  
The quiet beeping from his watch rang out. It was time for class. This felt like a death sentence. The beeping continued as it taunted him over and over. He quickly shut the damn thing up. Enough was enough. He went to move his feet again but they stuck still yet again. Move damn it! One step and another, good, progress so far. Why was it so hard to move them? Why did he have to concentrate on each limb to get them to work? Was he afra– No. The word was halted from entering his thoughts. It couldn’t. It was a forbidden and worthless word– never to be used to describe him. 

He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and stomped twice in his loud, too small dress shoes. Firm loud stomps that rang out of regained control of his body. It was his and he would not let that word control him any more. Reaching out he grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly letting in the noise of the other students reach his ears. Like a rainstorm it grew louder and louder. It was comforting. He was use to the rain.


	2. Send the Monster Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is recalling what really landed him in this god forsaken place. Who was this headmaster? What did his ancestry have to do with him? Too many questions at once to really make an answer.

The chair crashed against the edge of the desk again. This wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last. The once pristine and beautiful desk had already begun to chip away at the edges. Ren ran his fingers through his dark curly hair as he took deep breaths to try and cool himself down again just as his mentor had taught. He swallowed air into his lungs like he couldn’t get enough in– the muscles pulled taut with expansion inside his chest. His cramped, cut-up, dorm felt like it was closing in on him again. He demanded he gain control again. What good was power if he didn’t have any control over it!? Slowly the world came back into clarity and he felt the heave in his chest slow until he was nearly still once again. 

He sat back on his bed and sighed. It made more sense the more this happened– the reason why he was here instead of at his Uncle’s school. A school like this would make a better cage anyways. He was a monster after all. That is what he was told after the incident, yeah- incident, like it was an isolated event. He was unruly and short tempered, and he knew it. After all the hippy-zen shit he had to deal with at his uncle’s school did nothing to help. 

Didn’t matter, it was too late for that now. He was here, in this prison, with a new mentor. He felt he didn’t belong here no matter what his mentor said. Ren was nothing more than a puzzle piece with a similar color that didn’t fit. It wasn’t going to matter how long he would be here either. He already spent an entire summer here and still felt like an outcast. Nothing was going to change or get better. Even his family didn’t want him. His mom, a general, was able to pull enough strings to enroll him here as an ‘up and coming officer’. What a joke. Officer? No. Never that. If anything, he was a warrior, a fighter, a killer. He gave a small chuckle to himself, a killer, yeah. That made much more sense. A monster that ripped people apart; a beast that was uncontrollable and dangerous. That was how he was seen anyways. 

His dark eyes turned over to his scattered books and papers on his desk. He would pick those up later, what caught his eye was the name tag he slapped in the trash can on the first day. That day stuck to him like a sickness, hovering in his mind and kept him from focusing.

The air was heavy with humidity as the sun beat down on him. Walking through thick soupy air, he felt his hoodie grow uncomfortable, however, come hell or high water he was not going to take it off. It was his shield against the world that wanted to hurt him. His steps crunched over the gravel as he walked from the car over to the large grand doors of the main building. It was so tall and threatening, something akin to an ancient cathedral in Prague, rather than a school, but the aura that echoed off of it growled death and hell. Looking at it reminded him of his Uncle’s school. The lessons there were always keep calm and stay in control, two things he didn’t do. 

“Ok, Ben, I have the paperwork and the staff is taking your things to your room.”

Ben winced at his name. He hated it. Ever since what had happened and where he heard it come from, he decided then and there he didn’t want to hear it ever again. He turned to the women who had just spoke and sighed heavily. His mother was always the cause of guilt for him. He could see it in her eyes– the shattering disappointment of what he had done stole the light from them. He recalled his childhood, well, what there was of it, and remembered the way she use to smile. It was bright and full of victory. Now all that just felt like an echo of what once was. 

“Ready to go?” She asked in a dead tone. 

Ben nodded and shifted kicking some gravel out of the way. He wasn’t even close to being ready. He didn’t want to leave– didn’t want to be shut up like some animal. The grand doors before him opened with a large groan like that of the damned; how symbolic. He picked his sneakers up from the gravel and left the real ground, dipping his feet onto the cold marble. The air was ice and was far from welcoming. His mother walked in a brisk way, seeming uneasy about the whole thing as well. 

The main entry was grand. Long ascending black columns reached up to the second floor and before him. On each side of him were long rows of statues on decorative pillars. They looked like grand professors or something of the like– Ben wasn’t particularly sure. Red banners with the school logo hung on the columns in all of their crimson glory. The white tiles stretched out like a spiderweb, broken between neat, even rows of black grout, and served no purpose other than to make him feel more entrapped. The dark wood was way too polished, and the window’s glass was too distorted to only allow light and blobs of colors in. The click of his mother’s shoes were the only noise in the entire building. It was so quiet, like a tomb. Shivers danced up Ben’s spine as they both walked further into the silence. 

After climbing the long curved stairs on the left side the two of them reached the top without exchanging a word. There really wasn’t a reason for breaking the still silence that had grown between them. This place was going to take Ben, and there was nothing he could say or do to help himself. Still, he felt that he should try and say something– anything! But he was lost. It was too late for any sort of apology, so he stayed silent. He allowed the words to curl up and die in his throat like his peace of mind in this wretched building. 

As they walked down the winding halls and up another staircase in this maze of a school, Ben’s thoughts wandered. What would the student’s here be like? Killers? Animals? Or monsters like him… Would it be like his uncle’s school with all the happy rainbows and sunshine? God he hoped not… He couldn’t stand those rich kids and their little privileges and prestige. Those bastards always looked down on him– so gifted and perfect. He guessed it was only a matter of time before he snapped the way he did.

Soon Ben and his mother came up upon the door to the headmaster’s office. Once again, huge doors loomed before him. The hall was decorated with portraits of the great headmasters of the past. Each painting glared at him with eyes that curdled the food in Ben’s stomach. They were yellowed with hatred and rage that stabbed into him like a knife– judging him for his past, present, and the future he had here. They evaluated him with such a cold emptiness, as if judging his worth. He looked up to the portraits to see if they had come to a conclusion, but none gave an answer. 

“Ben…” His mother spoke again. “I know you don’t think you will like it here, but please. Just try not to do it again,” She pleaded as they stood before the doors. 

Her voice grated with hurt. Ben flinched visibly at the tone. She sounded cold, like she couldn’t quite get herself to focus on the here and now. It held a similar tone to someone acting as a spy at a formal party behind enemy lines. 

Ben didn’t make a single noise in response, he was still lingering on those eyes. The yellow was almost attractive to him. But he shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts, now was not the time for all this. He stepped with his mother through the doors.

Sitting across the room from, on a large black chair, them was an older bald man in a chair, his skin pale and his glare stinging. The room didn’t have many paintings excepting the few select other headmasters before him. The silver crisp plaque on his desk read, ‘Headmaster Snoke.’ It looked far too bright and out of place in the dark room. 

“Please…. Come in.” The man said in a low rasp. 

Ben absolutely did not want to come in. This man, this place, none of it sat well with him. It all gave him a sick feeling. 

“Ben,” his mother said in a hard command. 

She was already sitting across from the man and the folder that had his information in it was already being slid across and picked up by the cold man behind the desk. Ben slowly sat next to his mother and watched as he looked over his file. 

“I hear your boy is gifted Mrs.Organa…” The man said.

“Yes, he is a smart boy. His old school just wasn’t a good fit for him.”She sounded like she was trying to sell Ben off to this creep! Ben shifted in his chair and glared up at him. Maybe if he could show him he was a real monster he wouldn’t accept him and Ben would get to go home. He wanted to go away from this place and away from this man with the hard eyes and the sickly, heavy voice and demeanor. 

“I also hear that he has a violent side.” 

“I promise you, he won’t cause any trouble here.” Leia lied quickly.

“Oh no…” He paused glaring back at Ren with those eyes– the same yellow eyes that had drawn him in in the hall now repelled him like a thorn. 

“He better stick to his skills he has so clearly demonstrated. The students here don’t play nice either. It is very…. cut throat,” he said almost smirking at the dark humor he displayed. “But all of the paperwork is here. I think he would make a fine addition here at First Order Academy.” 

“Really?” She almost sounded relieved at the news, while Ben felt like turning invisible or dying or both. 

“Yes there is just one more order of business I want to address,” the headmaster said as he set Ben’s file off to the side.

He folded his boney fingers into one another and rested his chin upon his hands. “The students here are not brainless. They most likely have already heard of Ben’s little incident. However, to keep him from being ostracized from his classmates, I suggest an alias. Something similar and easy, so that it is not too hard to get use to.” 

Leia looked stunned, she tightened her upper lip and kept strong eye contact with Snoke. The idea of renaming her son clearly bothered her. It was like having to play the part in a twisted play; but she could see how Snoke was right. If they first met him as the attacker of Skywalker Academy then he wouldn’t make any friends here and… it might become worse. 

However, the idea of a new name sounded just perfect to Ben. A new name, a fresh start, maybe he could shed the past and make a better name for himself here. A name that rang with power, a name that when his enemies heard it they shuddered in fear. A name that was really him now.

Leia asked, “What would you sugges-” 

“Ren.” Ben said in a one word. It felt like saying a curse for the first time as a child. It was forbidden and new. A taboo that Ben, no, Ren was happy to embrace full force.

“Perfect…” Snoke smiled darkly, the enthusiasm of the boy was a good sign. He was right, he would make a good fit here, especially considering his bloodline.

“Ren? …. Alright … I suppose.” Leia didn’t like it at all, but if it was what Ben, or, Ren chose then she would have to go with it for his sake. She just wanted him to fit in. For once in his life just fit in and not make a fuss.

“Well, it seems we are all set for his enrollment.” Snoke said dismissing them. 

Leia sighed like an enormous weight had just lifted off her shoulders. “Great, come on Be-er… Ren…” She forced a smile to keep up an optimistic show. 

“Actually, General, Organa… I would like to have a few words with Ren by himself… Is that acceptable?” Snoke said in an almost inaudible scrape.

“Oh… Alright… I will just wait for him by his dorm then…” She seemed rather reluctant but of course she was powerless here and slowly stood up. One firm hand placed on Ren’s shoulder before she left. It felt like a weight that would nearly crush him. A secret power she held over him kept him still. 

After she had left Snoke shifted to a more commanding position. He wasn’t speaking to Leia anymore, this wasn’t another adult. This was just a child- a child in need of guidance. “Ren, listen closely… You are gifted-”

“Tch, yeah right.” Ren mumbled, he just wanted to leave.

“Do not interrupt me Boy!” Snoke shouted. Ren jumped the moment he did and slumped back in his chair. Those eyes- the same ones that commanded fear from the portraits, it drove fear into him like a spear. Ren didn’t speak as he waited for Snoke to continue.

Once he took a breath and calmed down again he spoke in his lower voice. “You have heritage here, Ren…” 

What? Heritage? With who? All of his family just started the Skywalker Academy. 

“Your Grandfather…” Snoke said silencing Ren’s thoughts. 

“My Grandfather?” Ren asked.

“Headmaster Danek Vadin, you may have heard his name as Anakin Skywalker.-” 

“He went here!?” Ren interrupted.

“Ren! What did I tell you… Do. Not. Interrupt. Me. Again.” Snoke commanded sternly.

Ren paused and nodded, his mind was just abuzz with all of the questions that seemed to never end. One answer only shoved more questions into his disorganized mind. 

“I can see you have questions. Here, let me show you.” Snoke said as he stood and lead Ren to one side of the office. The wall was decorated by many large portraits of elite professors and headmasters; however, there was one that caught Ren’s eye. It was another yellow-eyed man. But this one seemed different. Like a new breath to the same tone of faces. He was younger than all the others. 

“Thats him… isn’t it…” Ren said gesturing up to the picture of the young man.

Snoke paused and gave a slow nod. “Yes, that is him. Well done Ren. He was one of the best headmasters this Academy had ever seen. A protege in his time and clearly the youngest to ever achieve this office.”

 

Ren thought all of that was amazing, it really was a wonderful accomplishment, but, why didn’t his parents tell him this? Why couldn’t he make sense of any of this.   
“What does he have to do with me? I’m not him…” He said disregarding his ancestry.

“No, but you can be. With proper training.” Snoke said.

“No way, I am nothing like him.” He paused. “I am just some monster.” Ren growled scuffing the carpet with his boot. 

“Is that what they told you?” Snoke asked. 

Who? Wait, what? Who told Ren that? Where did he actually get that idea from? I mean, someone had to have said it to him.

“Is that what your parents told you? Or is it what those heathen children told you?” Snoke continued to prod and confuse Ren. 

Was he right? Ren tried to access those memories but after all he endured those were all locked up in a safe that he padlocked forever. He didn’t think he would ever need them again. It took a lot of concentration to pull off the door and gaze inside. Those memories of the shiny white school-with the shiny white uniforms and the shiny white smiles. It was horrible. Ren always stood out like an alien there. The names he was called, even the stares from those who were too scared to say anything to his face. Good, they should be scared. They should all tremble in fear of Ren. His hands were shaking now and he felt his blood rise to a boil. Those damn fools! I hate them! All of them! 

“They have no idea who they are messing with!” He screamed out that last sentence, rage overflowing and in a burst of energy and a flash of dark red he felt a shocking pain in his fist.  
He opened his eyes and blinked. The perfect wall had luckily withstood his punch. 

“I–I’m so sorry…” he stammered pulling his fist in close and keeping his eyes on the ground and his head down. “F–forgive me…” he murmured. 

Great now he would be kicked out, and he didn’t even get to start. His mind was already racing. Maybe he could beg to be forgiven? He didn’t think that would work here. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! God damn it Ren! You fucked up already!

But the headmaster just smiled– maybe that’s what it was? Ren felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see an almost proud Snoke. 

“Don’t worry boy, here that behavior flourishes.” Snoke said reassuring him. 

Maybe if he wasn’t seen as a monster here, maybe he could try to fit in? No, don’t be stupid Ren. You will never fit it, but at least it was better to be feared than loved. 

“Come now, your mother is waiting. It is time to say goodbye to that life and welcome in this new one.” Snoke guided.


	3. You Really Are an Idiot Aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage has gotten himself lost, this could mean certain punishment.

The bell rang throughout the hall. The sound of doors slamming echoed and drove right into Armitage’s heart. He was late. God damn it! Why was this place so damn big!? One left turn after a right then? What was it again? What hall was he supposed to be in again? 1459? West wing? East wing? His mind was in a panic. He slowed to a stop in a large hallway and reached into his brown, leather, messenger bag for his paper schedule. His mind raced in a hurry, he had to get out of here. Maybe if he was just a little late it would be ok? If his father ever thought he was skipping, or if he was caught! He had seen what they had done to one of the student’s that was caught skipping.

The Physical Endurance class was a place of fear for most students. Hence the name it had received from the student body, the Arena. There was really only one use for it. Combat training for the ‘new recruits’. The man who resided over this place was a beast. A six foot monster with a buzz cut and built enough to intimidate any student idiotic enough to act up. 

Armitage recalled the first time he had seen the class for what it really was. One student was in the same position Hux was in at the moment. Dopheld Mitaka, he was caught in the halls after getting horribly lost. The administrator sentenced the poor student to one day in the arena, though he swore up and down that he was just lost; but as Hux figured begging didn’t do anything but make things worse for him. 

The air was cold in the gym and the darkwood floors didn’t do well to mask the blood stains. Hux stood there arms crossed and hiding close to the back in his gym clothes. A black tanktop and black shorts. The sea of students spanned out before him and the facilitator looked over them and cleared his throat. 

“So, you all want to see what happens to morons who skip class, eh?” he stepped aside and behind him was a shirtless, bloodied and bruised, little Dopheld Mitaka. He had black eyes, some other bruises, and his legs shook, he looked like he was ready to collapse. He was hunched over and crying desperately. Armitage made out the small whispers that came from the boy. “Please…. Please don’t…” Armitage was never one to have any sympathy but he felt a tinge of injustice for the boy. He didn’t mean to skip. Yet, Hux could see the reason why he was being punished. If everyone could use his excuse they would. But as the blood dripped onto the floor shivers ran up his spine. 

“When you skip, you are sent here- to me. The punishment is combat training, for all classes all day.” The teacher shouted over the silent crowd. Armitage now understood what had happened. It was already fourth period today and Dopheld still had three periods left. Hux made a mental note to himself never to skip or get caught late. He was by no means a large teen and surrounded by the elite stormtroopers and heavy set officers, he felt even smaller than usual. He had heard of some students getting sent to the hospital wing due to this torment. 

“Now, there are rules in fighting, no permanent damage and I want a nice clean fight. I will go down the list and call out names, as I do you will get a thirty second round against our skipping student.” The man pulled out a timer from his pocket and stepped back from the shuddering student. 

Armitage prayed it would not be him. They had only just gone over the basics of combat. He wasn’t ready for a real fight. It didn’t really matter Dopheld had already taken some beatings. He sulked to the back already trying to create plan B and plan C. 

“Hux, Armitage, you are up first.” 

His heart dropped. He was first?! Why? Right, his first name started with the first letter of the alphabet. Why couldn’t he be sick right now? No, now was not the time to think of these ‘what if scenarios’. School had only started and he was already being broken in. Armitage knew what he had to do. This school would eat him up if he wasn’t careful. This was his chance to show everyone he was not a man to be fucked with. Taking one deep breath he stepped forward into the sight of everyone. He could hear the whispers of his peers behind him. Little bits and pieces of side comments filled his thoughts and clouded his vision. 

“Armitage Hux?”

“The new kid?”

“Hux… Brendol Hux!?”

He screamed into his mind to silence the voices. Outside he let one foot fall in front of the other as his father had taught. Shoulders back, head up, arms by his side; he was in perfect form. He hated it, but he had a name to live up to, damn Brendol Hux. He needed fire to power his body now. He let the anger and hate of his father flow through him. A clean fight? This teacher must be joking. Armitage wasn’t going to let his pity for this boy stop him from proving himself to this place. He was not going to be fucked with here.

Armitage stepped into the ring taped out for them on the floor. Armitage already felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. His fight or flight was causing him to shake slightly as he geared up for the signal. His fist were raised and he stood profile. All eyes were on him now, he couldn’t back down. He was ruthless, an animal ready to kill. 

Dopheld slowly raised up his shaking hands over his face. His stance was sloppy and pathetic. 

“Three, two, one!” The teacher bellowed.

Armitage didn’t even wait for the bell. He rushed in on Dopheld and swung first knocking him sideways and drawing a shattering cry from him. He staggered back and threw a desperate punch at Hux but with one simple shift to the side he easily avoided the hook. He threw punch after punch. It was all such a blur, Dopheld’s screams filled the air. Punch after Punch Armitage’s fists connected with flesh over and over again; but soon it was silent and red. When he finally came back too he blinked once and saw himself on top of Dopheld as the boy was just a bloody smear now. Armitage quickly became shocked and scared. Did he go too far?! Was he going to prison for this!? He was still violently shaking as he looked down at the almost unrecognizable student. Hux began to over analyze what he had done. Broken nose on the victim, severe bruising and swelling on the temple. My god, what had he done? He didn’t even feel it, but he stood up, well, he guessed he did. He wasn’t really there anymore. His hands and knuckles were smeared with a red sticky substance, blood. Hux thought he was going to be sick. 

“Well done Hux! We will make a killer of you yet!” The teacher bellowed and slapped him on the back, making him stumble forward from the force. He felt frozen and still. God… What had he done? He slowly walked back over to the group of students, fingers still balled up in a fist. He was in complete shock. This time they all stepped away from him. Hux…. Hux was a name of fear and would stay that way. Low murmurs rumbled from the students.

“Did you see that?”

“Doesn't matter if he is a bastard.”

“A Hux is a Hux…”

“I told you the family is a bunch of animals.”

“A savage-”

These words didn’t faze Armitage. He wasn’t even able to hear anything right now. Was he still here in his body? What happened while he was in his breaking point? Is this what killing a man felt like? He felt a cold rush over him as he finally stopped shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself as the tank top did little to fight off the cold that gripped him tight. He felt weak, all of the energy had been drained out of him in a single burst of fire and left him in nothing but ash and warm coals. The rest of the class he couldn’t remember. The only thing that really stood out to him after all that was that they had to call in the medical team to carry Dopheld to the hospital wing. 

It was now clear to Armitage that you weren't supposed to last all seven periods. You were just supposed to fight till you croaked. He figured it was some toughening up method the school used. 

But now that Armitage was here and about to face that same punishment that he inflicted on Dopheld. He felt a sheer crash of panic run through him. He would have to hide well to stay out of sight. But where!? His mind was scattered and on fire. He looked around the large hall. He began to snap into an analytical mindset. Trophy case, irrelevant. Empty classrooms, possible escape. No means of escaping the room once inside, nor any possibility of excuse. But it was the best chance Armitage had. He rushed to the doors lining the halls. One after the other he tried the handles in desperation; and yet one after the other was locked. Terror began to rise within him. Door after door, lock after lock. He was nearing the end of the hall. What if he never found a door!? What if he had to hide in a closet or even worse, what if he was caught!? A click and Armitage stopped. His mind quieted and he looked up. There was a dark room behind this wood door that stood before him. He had to make a decision soon. It was what he wanted, an empty room to hide in. It was just for a single period, no reason to worry. He heard heels of dress shoes coming down the hall. There went his decision. He opened the door and rushed inside. He quickly yet quietly closed the door and hid behind the wall on the other side of the window. Armitage took a deep breath in and out again. He should be safe for now. 

“I didn’t take you for the skipping type.” 

Armitage froze and spun around, red hair strands falling in his face. Before him was a dark haired boy slightly taller than him and perched up on a desk that had been slid to the corner with the rest. The teen slid of the desk and slowly walked forward to Armitage. He stopped a few feet away and shoved his hands in the pockets of the school uniform dress pants. 

“Not many come to my cave, especially when I am meditating.” He said. His voice was like black silk. Armitage slowly regained himself, combing his gelled hair back into place with well manicured nails. Who was this kid? Why was he skipping? What the hell was his problem anyways?

“What do you mean ‘cave?” Armitage asked having one of two thoughts, keeping his defenses up. Who knows what monster this kid was. Especially if he had the guts to skip. 

“Obviously you haven’t heard of me, most don’t just come wandering up to me.” He growled stepping forward again closing in on Armitage. Armitage profiled himself again. Who knew what this kid was going to do. Who was this kid anyways!? 

“Well, care to stop being a prestigious ass and tell me then?” Armitage said sticking his nose in the air. This emo bastard wasn’t scaring him. 

Ren grit his teeth, of all the insults this red-headed ass could have thrown at him he chose prestigious. He was nothing like those bastards at Skywalker academy. He wanted to prove it too. It had been far too long since he had had a good fight. 

“I am Ren… The kid who skips so he gets caught.” He snarled. His dark curls fell into his eyes and over the small freckles that dotted his face. 

“You skip to get caught? Why on earth would you do that?” Armitage asked. Who would want that? None of this make any sense to Armitage.

“I like to fight, skipping and getting caught is my only outlet.” Ren explained.

“Oh yes, passing out by fourth period is the perfect way to go through the school day.” Armitage scoffed.

“Who said I knockout?” Ren countered.

Armitage was taken back, just slightly. Was he lying? No one could last that long. It wasn’t possible. With the amount of students in the school and the ones who take combat training… It didn’t add up.

“The first few classes where bad but after I kicked everyone’s ass and only taking a few cuts myself… People began to fear me… as they should.” Ren said. “I was too powerful and those who entered the ring with me froze and I ended their misery.” 

“So you prey on other people’s fears then to win?” This sounded rather low especially for this brute of a teen, built up and defined, he seemed much more like the one to slash his way to victory. 

“Don’t act all high and mighty either, Hux.” Ren barked back.

“How do you know who I am. We don’t share any classes…” Armitage began to think over and over again, how? How did he know his last name. Couldn’t be from a friend, Armitage didn’t have any.

“Are you kidding me? The red hair, the aggressive and commanding tone, the way you stand? You scream who you are. You are the Hux kid.” Ren said. “I heard about what you had done. The quiet, skinny, kid turned savage in front of fifty students? Everyone won’t shut up about it.”

Armitage didn’t know how to feel about all of this new information. If his father knew he would be proud, or would he call him an undisciplined brute? Armitage shifted and crossed his arms in defense. He didn’t like how he was now a dangerous person. Now he was on everyone’s radar. Teachers would praise him but, wait, perhaps not all was lost. He could use his new fear to hold control over other students. That could work, it would need fine tuning though. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you are here, like I said, you don’t seem like you would skip.” He said casually. 

Armitage wasn’t sure if he could trust this boy yet or not. But he figured it couldn’t hurt. “I just got lost and the bell rang so, instead of getting caught and fighting for four periods, I went and did the smart thing and hid.” He said still against the wall. 

“Well, I usually sit alone, but I guess I could stand you for a day.” Ren said.

“What? Am I a burden now? I thought I heard a hint of admiration in your cold voice.” Armitage jabbed back. He wasn’t going to just take this kid’s shit lying down.

“Yeah, actually you are. I was trying to meditate before you burst in.” Ren snapped.

Armitage huffed and dropped his messenger bag on the hard tile. He was never one to believe in meditation, he often figured it was a foolish waste of one’s time. They could be studying, working or sleeping. Something!

“Yes, because that is so important.” He scoffed.

Ren balled his fingers up in a fist. He had just stopped clenching his teeth too. This red-head bitch was really starting to grate on his nerves. 

“You just can’t understand it!” Ren snapped back.

“That is because there is nothing to understand!” Armitage barked back.

Ren was about to return the witty comment but he froze and jumped down off the desk. Armitage stood there with a raised eyebrow expecting some form of retort but the boy was silent. Ren rushed over to the widow and threw up some long black paper over it.

“What are you doing?” Armitage tried to ask but Ren in a flash of black rushed over and now there was a hand over his mouth! Disgusting! Armitage began to struggle and writhe against the boy, fighting to get this black haired menace to release him. “Hmhm!” He shouted from under his palm.

“Shut up! You don’t want to get caught do you!?” Ren said in a harsh whisper still not letting go. His dark brown eyes locking with green ones as he glared up at him, Armitage almost caught a sense of protection from them. Hilarious, as if Armitage needed protection from this bastard, but he was silent none the less. Better be safe than sorry, and perhaps if he was quite Ren would let go. 

Ren was hiding them both behind the wall and his breath slowed. Armitage’s back was pressed up against Ren’s chest. Armitage hardly breathed as they hid. Ren practically radiated heat that seemed to flood off of him. It was a sharp contrast to Armitage’s usual touch; which was sharp and cold. Armitage was never a big fan of the heat. Sweat and sunburns, but Ren’s heat was something more like warm coals instead of sunshine. 

When Ren figured the teacher had passed he slowly released Armitage. Armitage yanked the teen’s hand off of his mouth, grimacing and turned to face him. He quickly pulled himself from the warmth. The cold of the school began to seep back in in his absence. Armitage crossed his arms and stared straight at this bastard. Fuck him. Touching Armitage without permission. Not like anyone ever did get his permission anyways. But this was disgusting. Being held then his whole chest against his back, it made Armitage shiver. No one in his life touched anyone else, so why did this dark haired brat think he could?

Ren sighed and began to relax. He shoved his hands back in the pockets of his school uniform dress pants. His dark eyes drifted straight through Armitage. He wasn’t really focused on a thing it seemed. His mind must have been elsewhere.

“Excuse me? Are you not going to apologize?” Armitage said coldly and clearly annoyed. 

“Sorry? For what? I just saved our asses, you should be thanking me.” He growled slowly slipping back into his animal state again.

“Saved us? You grabbed me, held me and covered my mouth with your sweaty hand.” Armitage said crossly.

“I had to! You wouldn’t shut the hell up!” Ren spat back. 

“I would have if you would had just explained the situation.” 

“I didn’t have time to! You would have given us away!” 

“I would not! I am not entirely incompeten-”

The door suddenly flew open and light flooded the room. Armitage’s heart jumped into his heart and Ren jumped back clearly ready for a fight now. A older man walked in sticking his nose in the air. His expression had a downturned smirk. He looked like some fat rat who had just found rotten cheese. 

“So this is where you were hiding Ren…” His voice was a gross nasally sound from within small lungs. Probably subjected to smoking or something of that manner. 

Armitage was already working on plan A, B, and C. He was not about to get caught because him and this darkness obsessed kid. But he had to speak, say something! Anything! The thoughts of what he had done to Dopheld rang in his ears. 

“S-sir,” get a hold of yourself Armitage, “Sir, Ren was holding me against my will.” 

“What!?” Ren exclaimed.

“Is that so?” The snot nosed teacher asked resting his hands on his large stomach. “I know you are a very promising student Armitage Hux, is what you say true?” He asked.

 

Armitage glanced over to Ren, his brown eyes looking at Armitage with a puppy begging look. As Armitage could finally see in the clearer light Ren still had bruises from his last 7 hour fight sessions. Armitage felt it again, that sick feeling in his stomach. The same he felt before he beat Dopheld Mitaka to the hospital wing, and if his father found out… But that damn feeling would not leave him be! Fuck off already! But it sat, it festered in him like a boil. It pulled at Armitage’s heart, tearing it in two. Oh God help him. This had to be the stupidest thing to do.

“No sir, I came in here of my own free will. We were hiding since I got lost.” The words felt like stones as he spoke and dropped them to the teacher’s feet. The teacher huffed and rocked back on his squeaky heeled shoes. His feet really looked too small to support his massive size. 

“Hmph…. Fine then. I sentence you both to the usual combat training for seven periods then. I expect to see you both in your proper clothes and in the gym by the start of the first period.” The teacher said.

“Y-yes sir…” Armitage murmured his head hung low. What had he just done!? How could he be so stupid! He didn’t have the capabilities to do that for all seven periods! He was going to crash by noon and he knew it. This idiotic twig of a Hux wasn’t fit to fight. Why did he take the blame? 

The teacher seemed satisfied with his answer and just as he came his big thundering steps left and he closed the door behind him; submerging Armitage and Ren back in darkness. 

“You really are an idiot aren't you?” Ren asked folding his arms and looking at Armitage.

“Excuse me?” Armitage asked picking himself back up. His mouth felt too dry to speak well though. His wall of strength was crumbling stone by stone all around him. 

“You didn’t have to take the blame for all this you know. You did originally throw me under the bus.” He said.

“Well I did, and now we are both in hot water.” He snapped back. Armitage didn’t have a good reason to do what he did! He just did! What was he going to say? It was a brief lapse where he had emotions!? He couldn’t! Ren would just have to put up with his snap remark as his reason for now. 

“I hope you can keep fighting like you did the first time, because I fight to win.” Ren snapped back folding his arms.

“I can keep up. Don’t think because I am thin that I will fall behind.” Armitage retorted. He had no plans to fall behind just yet. That didn’t help fight off the fear that creeped into his stomach though. He would need more than a tough kid act.

“Fine then, I guess we'll just have to see.” Ren said. 

“I guess we will.” Armitage finished.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Im like super busy with school so i will update soon, maybe after oct.


End file.
